A Moment in Time
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Each chapter a different moment in time, a different song, and a different character. An attempt to refuel my creativity. Second chapter features Randy Orton. Taking requests by PM
1. All I Wanna Do (John Cena)

John cursed his bad luck once again. Now it had started down pouring and he was still at least another five miles to the closest town. With all the traveling he did, why did his damn car have to break down tonight? In the rain? In the middle of nowhere? And to add fuel to the fire, he couldn't get a signal on his fancy cell phone to save his life. What was the point of having the latest and greatest gadget if it wouldn't work when he needed it the most? He cursed his bad luck yet again when he noticed the approaching headlights of a passing car. Did he dare try to flag this stranger down and beg for a ride to town? It wasn't that he was scared of being harmed—he was John Cena for crying out loud—if he got into a scuffle he could certainly handle himself. What he was scared of was being recognized that "Hey! You're John Cena! Let me kidnap you and hold you for ransom while Vinny Mac freaks out back in Connecticut that the star of his company is missing!"

_**It was a rainy night when he came into sight Standing by the road, with no umbrella, no coat o I pulled up alongside and I offered him a ride**_

He decided that even in this rain, five miles wasn't going to be so bad to walk. But then a loud clap of thunder suddenly changed his mind. It was getting dark and colder. Maybe flagging down this car won't be so bad. Maybe the driver wouldn't even recognize him and he could just use the kindness of a stranger and get a ride and be done with it.

The car that was coming over the hill must have seen him standing on the side of the road because it started to slow down as soon as the headlights shined on him. He moved over as close the edge of the shoulder that he could just in case the driver was some sort of psycho who got their kicks out of slowing down with the apparent intention of stopping to help, but really just wanted to run over defenseless pedestrians.

His heart rate picked up a little when the car did pull over to the side of the road and the driver rolled down their window. He heard a sweet feminine voice call out, "Are you all right? Do you need a ride somewhere?" John hurried around to the driver side of the car, wondering what kind of woman in her right mind would stop to pick up a potential hitchhiker? But then again, he was in the middle of the back roads of Minnesota, maybe this type of thing happened all the time and the locals were used to it?

John eyed her warily. At first glance she didn't look like a crazy fan girl who would claw at him and possibly rape him if she found out who he was, but then again, you never could tell. "My car broke down-"

"The little one about a mile back?" she interrupted. It took him a second to respond, he had gotten distracted by her full mouth when she spoke.

"Yeah. It just quit on me and I can't get a signal on my cell to call for a tow…."

Her laugh was what he was certain the laugh of an angel would sound like. "Sweetheart, you're in the middle of nowhere. Of course you aren't going to get a signal! I'm headed north," she said as she gestured in front of them, "and would be happy to drop you off at the gas station."

He mulled her offer again and was about to decline when a bright flash of lighting quickly followed by the loudest clap of thunder he had ever heard made his mind up for him. Hitching his duffle bag up on his shoulder, he hurried around the front of the car and opened the passenger side door.

In the brief moments that the dome light of the car came on, he got to see his 'rescuer'. A pretty young woman, maybe in her late 20s, medium length chestnut hair cut stylishly, a pretty face with that full mouth he had admired just moments ago and bright blue eyes tinged by just a glimpse of sadness. John had made a good decision.

_**He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while. I didn't ask him his name this lonely boy in the rain Fate, tell me it's right, is this love at first sight Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night.  
**_

The drive was quiet as she concentrated on the wet road in front of them. He attempted to make small talk and she obliged. He found it kind of weird that she never asked for his name and also that she had never offered hers. Maybe she was nervous after all about picking up a hitchhiker after dark. Maybe his size had scared her.

Their brief journey was quickly coming to an end as the city limits sign came into view. He assumed that she knew the area well and was a local girl because she made a direct beeline to the nearest gas station. But something was wrong. Glancing at the clock on the radio, he saw that it was only nine o'clock. "The storm must have knocked out all the power in town," she said softly as she kept driving through town in complete darkness save for the headlights of the car.

"Oh," John said softly. He was feeling distracted, uneasy. There was something about this woman that he wanted to know more about. He wanted to know who she was, why she was driving all alone on a stormy night. Did she have a boyfriend? A husband? A family waiting at home for her? Or was she like him—constantly on the move, never staying in one place for very long, always having to be somewhere to please someone?

"Should I keep driving?" she asked softly. Her thoughts were the same as his at the moment—who was he, why was he driving alone in the rain? Was he as lonely and as miserable in his current life as she was?

Without really thinking about it, John reached over and touched her hand which was lying on the seat between them. "Yeah," he said very softly. She nodded and continued driving. He was right; she was just like him—looking for something that neither of them could explain. 'I sound like a cheesy pop song right now,' he thought to himself. As if things in his life weren't complicated enough, he wanted to add yet something else to his place?

Feeling the need to know more about the mysterious woman driving he started to ask vague questions. It still hadn't struck him that she hadn't offered her name. "Why are you driving tonight?" he asked quietly as he watched the storm rage from outside the passenger window.

"I needed to get away," was her quiet response. He noticed that when he started asking questions, she had let up on the accelerator. "Why are you out tonight, here of all places?"

He let out a small chuckle. "I travel for a living." Yes, he would just leave it at that. He **traveled** for a living.

More small talk followed and they both felt themselves relax a little bit more in each other's company. The next town was another ten minutes away. She listened with interest as he told her about his travels across the country, while her mind started working. Was she sure she wanted to do this? He was a complete stranger; he never told her his name, what he specifically did for a living. Was he married? Was there a worried wife or girlfriend waiting for a reassuring phone call right now?

She was normally a very rational young woman; but something was lacking. And she was beginning to think that this young man she found in the rain might be the answer.

_**So we found this hotel it was a place I knew well**_

The rain continued to pound the car's windshield. It seemed as though this storm wasn't done yet and had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Through the pouring rain, a neon sign advertising a vacancy caught her eye. With a quick glance at her passenger, she made her decision and stated to slow down and put on the turn signal to turn off of the highway.

He glanced at the neon sign the same she had. Was this woman a mind reader? There was something about her, something he couldn't put his finger on, that made her all the more interesting to him. Though they had only been in each other's company for a short time, there was something drawing him to her. Something in her soft voice and vague answers to the questions he had asked her that made him think that there was something she needed that he could give her.

He caught her looking at him and with a quick nod she pulled into the parking lot of the small motel. "You should be able to use a phone here," she said softly as she pulled up to the front of the motel and shut the engine off. As if knowing that he had understood what she was looking for, she put her hand on the door handle to open the door. Without thinking, John grabbed her right hand and held it in his big hand. Her skin was so soft, he thought to himself. His normal way of thinking about his actions before he performed them seemed to vanish. He brought her hand up to his cheek and let her long fingers stroke his face. "I…I…." he stuttered. The words he wanted to say right now that were running through his brain were unable to be formed into complete and coherent sentences. She nodded. "I know…" she whispered back. Leaning towards him, she reached her left hand out and cupped his face in her small hands. She leaned in even closer and placed a very soft, light and tender kiss on his lips. John's eyes closed for a brief second and then he reopened them quickly as if he kept them closed too long, she would vanish.

Without verbalizing it, they had both just made an unspoken, and not well thought out, promise to each other that tonight, there would be no loneliness. For either of them. Only the company and comfort of a beautiful stranger….

_**We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note**_

This was never something that she would do normally. She was a rational woman with a good head on her shoulders and a stable life waiting for her outside these motel walls. Desperation and want had driven her to this. Never in a million years did she think that when she left home earlier that afternoon and started driving because she needed a 'break' did she think that she would end up here. In a motel room. Under a warm blanket and under an even warmer and stronger arm holding on to her waist tightly. She had made an impulsive decision with a stranger. She was sure in her hearts of hearts that her impulsive decision was in no way a mistake. Only time would tell.

She glanced at the alarm clock on the cheap nightstand beside the bed. It was shortly after five in the morning. His even breathing told her that he was still fast asleep and even though she had initially tossed and turned after the deed and he had fallen asleep, she could tell that he was a sound sleeper. Carefully removing his big arm from her waist, she slipped out of bed and looked back at him. She smiled a little at the memory of last night. She brought her fingertips to her lips, lips that he had kissed so gently and passionately. Gathering her previously discarded jeans and sweatshirt on the floor, she quickly and silently got dressed. When she was dressed, she grabbed her purse from the small table near the door. She hesitated briefly before she dug in her bag and pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a black pen. She quickly scribbled him a note and silently thanked him for last night.

_**I am the flower you are the seed  
We walked in the garden we planted a tree  
Don't try to find me, please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory, you'll always be there  
**_

Leaving her note for him taped to the mirror near the dresser, she blew him a kiss, and silently thanked him again for last night and for what she hoped would be a result of last night. She opened the door quietly and slipped out in to the early morning light, never to see him again.

John slept contently for a few more hours before he slowly started to wake up. He went to pull the warm body that was supposed to be sleeping next to him closer. Instead of the beautiful, mysterious and intoxicating woman he had been with last night, he grabbed a pillow. Feeling stunned and a little embarrassed, he sat up and briefly wondered if it had all been a dream. It couldn't be a dream though. Her scent still lingered and it had felt so real. He looked around the room and saw no trace of her. Feelings of disappointment and hurt washed over him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and started to get out of bed. "How could I be such an idiot?" he grumbled to himself. Not only did he make love to a complete stranger last night, he had also had no idea where he was right now and he never did find a tow company to help him get his car running again.

He wandered over to the only window in the whole room. The storm last night had given away to a bright morning. Sighing, he tore himself away from the window after a few minutes and made his way to the bathroom. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A note? She must have skipped out early this morning and had had enough courtesy to leave him a note. She, he thought to himself. She never told me her name last night. I never told her mine either.

John quickly read the note. And then reread it again. He was about to read it for a third time but then gave up. She hadn't signed her name. Her message was vague and unclear, what did she mean when she said she was the flower? Don't try to find him? Please don't you dare? Clearly, John had picked up a hot, crazy vague woman that had regrets this morning and didn't want to ever see him again. He folded the note up and tossed it on the bed. He didn't have time to dwell on this right now. He had to get dressed, find a tow company that could fix his car and he had to get back on the road again. When he got home after this stint of the tour, he would get himself checked out at the doctor. Her note made him nervous. He had assumed that since she hadn't looked the part, that she was clean. But then again, what kind of woman picks up a hitchhiker and then spends all night making sweet love to him? John shook his head and began his day…..

Over a year and a half went by before John's tour schedule brought him back to Minnesota. He found himself traveling on the same back road that he had been on before. A smile crept onto his face when he thought of that rainy night. He kept his promise and had never tried to track his mystery woman down though at first that's all he had wanted to do. He respected her wishes and left the situation be as it had ended—without a word.

_**Then it happened one day, we came round the same way**_

He traveled a little while longer before he looked down and saw that his tank was getting close to empty. A sign on the right told him that the next town was only a mile ahead. He sighed with relief that the town was so close. With these back roads you could never tell when the next town would appear.

Pulling into the first gas station he saw, he parked his car by the pump and got out to stretch his legs. Looking at his watch he saw that he was making pretty good time and should be in the Twin Cities within an hour or two. He was just about to lift up the lever on the pump when the woman in the car next to his caught his eye. She had long chestnut hair. It couldn't be? Could it? She was lifting something out of the backseat of her car. It had to be her, it can't be her. John was arguing silently within himself. If it wasn't her, that's cool. The woman would probably just glare at him for staring at her. But what if it was her?

He got his answer when she finished getting something out the backseat. She still hadn't noticed him. Not that she would greet him anyways if she had noticed him. They had never exchanged first names. Finally she turned around and faced him. John's mouth dropped.

_**You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes  
**_

She shifted the baby on her hip. John wasn't good at estimated ages of children, but he guessed the little one on the hip of his one night lover to be about…..twelve or thirteen months! John was a bright guy, but sometimes he was a little slow. For example, right now, right here in front of him, was the woman that had eluded him for over a year and his mind and mouth couldn't work together to form an audible and coherent sentence to save his life.

She noticed him too. She never thought that she would ever see him again. She had gotten what she needed from him—a chance. Holding the baby closer to her, she nodded at John, whose mouth was still hanging open because of her. She smiled and gave him a weak greeting.

John's ability to speak came back to him as soon as she started to walk away from the gas pumps and started to head inside the store. "Wait!" he called after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She knew that she owed him an explanation. She knew that he deserved to know why she had made love to him that night, left him in the morning without a good-bye and then pleaded with him to never look for her again. Looking down at her son, she also knew that she owed her handsome stranger an explanation for the child on her hip that looked suspiciously like him.

_**I said please, please understand I'm in love with another man And what he couldn't give me was the one little thing that you can**_

She stopped walking and turned around to face her nameless former lover. She didn't want anything from him. Well, any more than he had already given her. The gift he gave her was all she had ever wanted. The man in her life hadn't been able to give her a child, the one thing that they had both wanted desperately, but this stranger had been able to.

John's heart stopped when she actually stopped and turned around to face him. Suddenly it all made sense. She was the flower, he was the seed? They walked in the garden, they planted a seed? He wasn't sure if he should feel violated right now or not. He didn't know her. He didn't know her circumstances. Hell, he didn't even know her name. She obviously didn't want anything else from him. In all this time, she had never once tried to find him. That would have been John's biggest fear—that she had known who he was and was planning to exploit him. From the way she looked at that child, he didn't think that's what her intentions had been.

_**All I wanna do is make love to you One night of love was all we knew All I want to do is make love to you Come on say you will you want me too**_

Once again his mind wasn't able to form intelligible words. After a few seconds of stuttering he finally blurted out, "Miss, do you know much longer until I would reach Minneapolis?"

She smiled. He understood. She sent him a mental 'thank you'. "About an hour?" she replied.

"Thanks…." was all he got out before she turned and continued walking back into the store. He watched her walk away, certain that she would not come back outside until he was gone from the parking lot. He inserted his credit card, filled up, grabbed his receipt and got back into the car. With one final glance at the store, he nodded before he started the car and took off towards his destination once again.


	2. Bad Girlfriend (Randy Orton)

Randy sighed with frustration. Looking at his phone, it was already close to midnight. "Come on, Kayla!" he grumbled as he smacked the closed bathroom door with his palm. "I thought you wanted to go out tonight!" He had just gotten done wrestling a house show. It was Saturday night and he wanted to go out and drink and then come back to his hotel room and get laid. Plain and simple. He just wanted to get drunk and he wanted to do it now. However, he knew that if he even **thought** about going out to the club without his girl Kayla, she would scream bloody murder at him and he would never hear the end of it.

He was about to pound on the door again when it suddenly swung open and his girlfriend strutted out, on five inch heels no less, in all her glory. His mouth dropped. "Holy shit, Kayla…If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would swear you're either looking to get laid tonight by anything that walks or you're a prostitute…." he grumbled at her. A short, too short in his opinion (and he was Randy freaking Orton for crying out loud), black dress that left little to the imagination paired with a pair of killer five inch silver stiletto Christian Louboutin's on her feet.

**My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it**

Her long black hair was fluffed out, teased and hung down her back in soft raven waves. Her face was made up perfectly—dark eyes outlined in black eyeliner and plump, red lips. She looked like a woman on a mission to have a great time, drink heavily, dance on the tables, flirt outrageously with strange men—just how I like her, he thought smugly to himself.

**She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots  
Tip the man, he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from outta town**

Kayla rolled her eyes at me. "When will you learn, Randall," she said in that intoxicating voice of hers, "that I am well worth the wait," she finished up her sentence and this conversation apparently, by running her long fingernails down the front of his shirt. "Let's go," she demanded. Whatever you want, baby, whatever you want, he said to himself as he admired her backside as she walked away…..

**Grab her ass, acting tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight**

They headed to a club a few blocks from the hotel. Amazingly enough she let him hold her hand all the way there. This was unusual for her. Normally she would be in such a hurry to get on the dance floor and to get a drink in her hands that she didn't have time to hold his hand, much less try to hold a conversation with her boyfriend on the way there.

Inside the club, the music was thumping, the crowd was thick and no less than ten men stopped what they were doing when she walked in the door. At this point, she dropped his hand, fluffed her hair up, and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you back at the hotel room," she said seductively with a wink.

**She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend**

He watched her walk away, shook his head with a smile before he let out a sigh and headed up to the bar to get himself a drink. His buddy John was already standing there when he got there. John's attention, however, wasn't on the bartender or even his friend. It was focused solely on Kayla. Like every other man in the room, their attention immediately swung around to the stunning brunette in the tiny black dress making her way around the room greeting her girlfriends with loud squeals of excitement and giggling and doing a shot that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Randy ordered a Jack Coke and allowed himself to savor the first sip before he turned around and followed John's gaze. Randy had long ago learned that when Kayla was in the mood to tear it up, you don't get jealous and you sure as hell don't try to stop her.

"I don't know how you do it, man," John said softly as he took a drink of his beer, his gaze still firmly stuck on Kayla who was giggling and dancing while Maryse danced behind her. "If Kayla was my girl, I'd never let her out of my sight."

Randy nodded. He had thought the same way when he first started dating Kayla. After the first huge fight about him 'trying to control her life' he let it be. He liked her too much and was intrigued with how she could spend all night flirting with other men, but as soon as the lights came on, she said good night and hurried back into his arms. Randy just shrugged his shoulders, took another sip and watched the 'show' Kayla was putting on tonight.

The duo watched the girls dance some more in silence. John nudged him when he saw another guy come up behind Kayla and placed his hands on her hips while she continued to dance to the music. "So, you're telling me **that** doesn't bother you?" John asked as he referred to Kayla's new dance partner.

**Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat**

Randy shook his head. "Nope."

John looked at his friend in shock. Was Randy stupid? Or was he just so in lust with this woman that he let it pass? "Are you fucking serious? How can that not bother you? Man, if she was my girl—"

"Which she isn't," Randy interrupted with a low grow.

John sighed. "As I was saying…If she was my girl, I'd never let her out of my sight. I'd never let her dance with other guys. For cripes sake, Randy. Look!" John said as he pointed over to where Kayla and her new dance partner had wandered off to.

Randy looked over to where John was pointing. Sure enough, there was his girl and her new 'friend' who was currently doing a body shot off his girlfriend's neck. "No big deal," he said quietly as he turned around ordered another drink from the bartender.

"You're crazy, man. Certifiably crazy," John muttered.

After a few seconds of watching the duo in silence, Randy finally replied to John's questioning of his sanity. "I ain't crazy. Do you know what is crazy though?"

"You? I mean I am seriously doubting your mindset right now, bud."

Randy ignored that remark. "What's crazy is the fact that, yeah, she's acting like she's single right now. You know, with the drinking and the dancing and all of her new 'friends'," he said referring to another gentleman who had joined Kayla and her first friend. "But at the end of the night, when the lights come back on, she's coming home to me," he finished smugly. "I came to the realization a long time ago that she's just a bad girlfriend."

**She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend  
Doesn't take her long to make things right  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life**

"**That** is your reasoning?" John asked in shock. "She's just a bad girlfriend?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, pretty much. But she's **my** bad girlfriend," he said softly as he set his glass down on the bar and walked over to where Kayla was standing. Careful not to get too close, he got her attention, motioned that he was leaving and that he would see her later. She nodded at him with a wink and turned her attention back to her growing number of new 'friends'.

Randy said good night to John and headed out of the club and back to his hotel. Looking at his watch, it was close to one in the morning. Kayla wouldn't be back for another half hour or so. I can wait, he thought as he imagined himself unzipping that little black dress and throwing it to the ground. Hmm, maybe I can't wait, he thought with a chuckle.

He made it up to his room, stripped down to his boxers and made himself comfortable on the bed. He turned on the television and got lost in a police drama for a while. Half an hour later, he heard a key in the lock and door handle slowly turned. He looked at the alarm clock next to the bed, 1:30, right on time he thought with a smile as he watched his girl stumble in to the room and slipped off her high heels.

Her dark hair was starting to fall and a burdensome piece was in her eyes. "Have a good time, baby?" he called as he watched her throw her purse on the dresser and saunter over to him.

"Of course," she mumbled as she crawled on to bed, and then on all fours she crawled over to him and straddled his lap. "How was your night," she asked softly as she cuddled up to his strong chest.

Stroking her hair, "Good," he said. "Did you behave tonight?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yep," she answered quickly, knowing that he would catch her in a lie, confront her about it and then the fun would begin. She couldn't wait. Watching him leave half an hour before her and knowing that he was here waiting for her was torture. But this was their game. This is how they played.

"Really…because I was there tonight, babe, remember? I watched you dance dirty with all those guys. I watched you get up on the bar and dance. I saw what you did with those other guys," he growled into her ear. His growling sent shivers down her spine. The anticipation of what was to come was killing her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said coyly as she tried to roll off of him but couldn't move because his big hands were planted firmly on her hips, slowly inching her dress further up her thighs.

"I think you do…." he whispered as his mouth covered hers. Let the games begin….

**You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend  
Doesn't take her long to make things right  
**


End file.
